Breaking Alice
by harrypotter.stieglitz991
Summary: Alice is the maid who hasn't talked since an accident when she was five. Alfred is the King whose nickname is the Hero. Francis is the Knight who's got his eye on the pretty prize. Mute!Fem!Iggy, King!America, Knight!France, Queen!Belarus, Royalty!AU. Human names used. USUK, AmeBel
1. Knowing Alice

**I know, my lemon drops, me doing a chapter fic and not a one-shot is shocking. The thing is, I've already got these chapters written, so hopefully there won't be any huge breaks. I might get it all typed in one day. Who knows?**

**Summary since some people don't read the initial one (you know who you are): Alice is the maid who hasn't talked since an accident when she was five. Alfred is the King whose nickname is the Hero. Francis is the knight who's got his eye on the pretty prize. Mute!Fem!England, King!America, Queen!Belarus, Knight!Francis, Royalty!AU. Human names used.**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. The eighth grade is brutal for a fanfiction writer without her own computer. I'm not even doing NaNoWriMo because I don't think I'll have the time to do so and HOLY CRAP LOOK AT HOW LONG THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS! SHUTTING UP NOW!**

**I'm not gonna put a disclaimer. Sue me! (Not really. Does this count as a disclaimer?)**

**For Kaia**

The king sat on his throne, gazing with little interest at the trembling jester hired to entertain him and his wife Natalya. She was lovely, it was true, but she was also vicious, cruel, and deceitful. What he need at that moment was someone who cared. Smiling, he left the room.

"Hello, my dear," King Alfred stated as he strolled into the room. Alice had long been Alfred's favorite maid. Though an accident at the age of five had left her unable to speak, she was perceptive and could be quite sassy.

Alice was just as beautiful as Natalya, but her beauty was a kind, soft, understated one, unlike the loud, showy kind of prettiness his wife possessed. Alice had long, sandy blond hair that she tied into pigtails with ribbon scraps she'd found long ago, but somehow it seemed more striking than the elaborate up do's the queen did with her own platinum locks.

However, what really took Alfred's breath away every time he saw her were her eyes. They were like emeralds, always so full of emotion even when her body language lacked it, magnified by the thin wire frames perched atop her skislope nose. They had been a gift from Alfred when he discovered the accident had affected her sight as well.

But now, even half – blind and mute, she was still the fairest maiden ever to walk the castle.

"I don't see why you keep her," Natalya stated angrily to her husband. Alfred leaned back in his seat and sighed.

"We've been over this, babe. She's a good cleaner."

"She's an average cleaner," the Queen argued. "Can't cook, half – blind, can't speak, she doesn't like me, and Alfred," Natalya's voice dropped to a whisper, "I think she sees things."

Alfred gasped. "You mean she's a witch?" Witches were feared throughout the kingdom.

"Yes I sometimes see stuff moving in her room. And I swear," she paused for dramatic effect, "I heard her sing." 

Alice found the King in the garden, sitting on a stone bench near his favorite fountain. She scribbled something on a piece of parchment and handed it to him. _"Penny for your thoughts?"_

"I don't know, darling. I've just got something on my mind that I'd prefer not to be true." He patted the bench next to him. "Sit with me?"

Alice brushed against a rose. Instantly, it seemed to bloom, just for her. Alfred blurted, "Are you a witch?"

Alice froze.

Alfred sighed. "So it's true?" Alice nodded, and then opened her hands. Cupped in her palms was the rose.

Alfred aimlessly wandered the halls. So Natalya was right. He sighed again.

"So melancholy, my King!" Another maid called out to him. "Would you like some ice-cream to cheer you up?"

"No, thank-you, Stella," he answered tiredly. "I'm fine."

Alfred was in a state of inner turmoil. He should have Alice reported. Witchcraft was a crime. A black witch, if left to her own devices, could destroy half the kingdom in a day!

On the other hand, what if she wasn't black? All she'd done was make blossoms grow. Was it possible that there was white magic?

Alfred shook his head, as if to clear it. No matter what kind of witch Alice Kirkland was, he couldn't deny that he loved her.

He found Alice in the library. She was most often here on rainy days such as today, teaching herself to read and write. Maids weren't allowed to go to school, but since Alice needed a way to communicate, Alfred had allowed her to teach herself.

"Having fun?" he asked. Alice jumped and dropped her book. As she bent over to pick it up, he swore he heard her giggle. "Did you just laugh?" Alice shook her head and moved between the rows, looking for a specific volume. Her gaze settled on an old leather spine. Alfred gasped.

"Necromancy for Beginners?"

Alice shook her head and pointed to the one next to it.

"Japanese for Dummies. Much better, Alice."

Alice worked diligently to clean the floors. Natalya had ordered the entire west wing of the castle to be polished to perfection for a world conference coming up. Their potential allies Yao Wang and Ivan Braginski, kings of China and Russia respectively, were coming up to sign a treaty. Natalya took this as an opportunity to abuse the maids.

Alice wiped her brow with her forearm. Even now, covered in soot and dressed in a rag, she was beautiful.

From afar, a set of stunning navy eyes watched with a ferocious stare. _You are mine, Alice Kirkland. Not yet. But someday. Someday very soon, I will have you, and you will have no say in the matter. There is nothing you can do to stop me._

Alice felt someone watching her and looked around. There was no one there.

**Anyone wanna guess who the pair of navy eyes belong to? Anyone? *cough*Francis*cough*. **

**This is four chapters. I know this because it's already written. Deal with it. **


	2. Breaking Alice

**So remember how I said I might get it all typed up in one day?**

**Yeah. That didn't happen. Sorry.**

**Warning: This chapter contains rape.**

**Onward!**

Alfred sat on the bench in the garden, feeling hurt. Every day without fail, he and Alice would watch the clouds and "talk" at this time, but for the first time ever, she wasn't there. He got up and walked over to the bush where the rose had bloomed because of Alice's accidental magic. The plant looked beautiful. The wind was a cool breeze, and the sun was warm.

Alfred froze. Something was wrong.

He ran through the castle, pushing people aside. He didn't know where he was going, but his gut told him left, right, straight, left … Eventually, Alfred came to a crowd of people and pushed to the front. Then, following the gaze of the mob, he looked up.

Francis was raping Alice on the balcony.

Alfred turned to the person next to him, which happened to be Yao. "Why didn't you stop him?!"

"If she's being raped and didn't ask for this, she should have screamed," was Yao's sensible reply. It was perfectly logical in his mind, but Alfred knew more.

"That's Alice! She can't scream!" He was terrified for her. Alfred ran towards the stairwell and dashed up the steps to save the maiden.

Alice felt sick. One minute she's waxing the floors, trying to avoid the wrath of Natalya, and the the next the French BASTARD comes and strips her naked and fucks her into the floor. And a part of her was enjoying this, worst of all! A teeny tiny part, but it was still there.

Alice closed her eyes. What she wouldn't give to have Alfred save her.

Just as Alice braced herself for the worst, Alfred appeared and sliced Francis' head off. The crowd went wild, until they were silenced by his withering death glare. They dispersed. Alice and Alfred were alone.

Alfred bent down. "Are you alright, my dear?" he asked gently. Alice nodded, fear and shock dancing in her eyes. "I'm gonna check you for wounds, okay? Francis' armour is sharp." Another nod. He set to it in a professional manner, finding bruises but no cuts. When he looked back to her face, her eyes were blank.

Alfred waved a hand. She was unresponsive. Sighing, he picked her up and took her to his room.

Another bucket of water was dumped on the head of the pretty maid, but she didn't flinch. She had been in the bath for the last hour, and Alfred had assigned Stella, Rachel, and Margaret to wash her, since she obviously wouldn't do it herself.

"Come on, Alice," Stella coaxed. "Don't go into shock. Respond!"

"Yeah," Rachel added as she rinsed off a towel. "We need you. You're our friend!" That wasn't strictly true. Alice had no _real_ friends besides Alfred, but the girls were friendly enough. Margaret nodded and smiled. Like Alice, she was mute, but she couldn't write, so the two could never converse. On the other hand, she made amazing rolls.

"Alright girls," Stella announced as she wiped her hands on her apron. "I think we've done all we can. Let's dry her off and send her to Lizzy."

Elizabeta was the castle seamstress. She was twenty two years old, strikingly beautiful, and the bravest female warrior in the kingdom. She'd snuck into the army disguised as a boy many times before, and was skilled with both a bow and a gun, as well as several kitchen instruments. Now, after a hip injury, she stayed in and sewed all the royal garments.

Lily was the seamstress' apprentice. She had come to the castle one day as a poor waif, scarcely eight years old and all alone after her older brother Vash had died of cancer. It was discovered she had an amazing talent for sewing clothes, and she stayed on, helping in her quiet way. Now, as she dressed Alice in the sky blue gown and parted her hair into two pigtails, Alice looked beautiful.

"Oh, sweetie!" Elizabeta cried. "You look so gorgeous! You can never wear one of those silly maid costumes again!" She kissed Alice on the cheek and ran off.

Lily approached shyly after her partner had left. "You do look really pretty, Ally," she whispered and blushed, before kissing Alice's other cheek and vanishing as well.

LINEBREAK

Natalya cursed. "I sent that boy to kill her, not rape her! If you want something done, you have to do it yourself!"

**So … This chapter is shorter, Hungary is OOC, and Liechtenstein comes off as a little bit gay. Enjoy!**


	3. Healing Alice

**I'm back with Chapter Three. One more and we're done! Thanks to all my favoriters, followers, reviewers, and Roderica Edelstein, as well as Kaia.**

Now that Alice was washed and dressed, Alfred had her sent to his room. It was large, but still felt cozy, with a large writing desk in one corner and a gold tasseled bed in the other. Alice had once told Alfred that she liked cozy, so he'd set about fixing both his room and hers in a whirlwind of orders, fabrics, and woods, and he was glad he did. Alice was right, cozy was good.

Now, as she stepped into the room, a flicker of emotion coursed through her. Just ofr a second, she wasn't numb. Alfred saw emotion, feeling, _being_, in those much – loved emerald orbs. He gasped as he saw another, and another.

Alice was waking up.

Alfred was healing Alice.

LINEBREAK

Natalya lit a candle in the dark room. "I have called you here," she spoke to her private audience, "because I have terrible news that threatens all of us. Alfred, my King and my husband, is plotting against us. And that mute witch is helping him."

Yao gasped, but Ivan remained calm. "What good is a witch if she's mute? She can't mutter the incantations if she can't speak," he pointed out reasonably.

"She can still do silent magic. While not the most deadly, it can still bring our kingdom to its knees with the right army." She paused. "Alfred has that army. And he will destroy us all, unless we can stop him."

Now, even Ivan, known for his poker face and blasé manner, was shaken. "What can we do to ensure both our and the kingdom's safety?"

Natalya's face was grave as she stated coldly, "We must attack first."

LINEBREAK

They took a walk through a village to try to awaken Alice. Even though she was steadily approaching normality, Alfred wanted things to go faster. Supposed something happened to her in this state?

Most of the time, Alice was "Incapable of Thought," meaning she simply did what she was told in a dreamlike state. The result of an obedience spell, Alfred was sure. Francis' armour was enchanted. Alice would tell the enemy all their secrets if asked. But during the brief periods of time when she'd smile, or cry, or throw her head back and silently laugh, Alice was Alice.

And Alfred was in love.

"Alice?" Alfred asked when she suddenly dashed into the woods. "Where are you going?"

He followed her for quite some time, but eventually they reached a mossy clearing that seemed to shine with moonlight, even at noon. Alice seemed to hear something; something Alfred couldn't. Suddenly, Alice turned and blew on Alfred's face, then into each of his ears in turn. Instantly, thousands of faeries flittered before him, chattering excitedly and floating around.

"Told ya."

Alfred whipped around. Alice was behind him, a triumphant smirk on her face. Alfred was shocked. "Did you just talk?"

Alice laughed. _Really_ laughed. "It's a spell. I mouth the words and you can hear them in your mind. It's simple magic, really."

"Why didn't you do this before? We could have had real conversations, instead of just on paper!"

"It's a faerie spell," Alice explained, as if it was obvious. To her, it probably was.

"Okay, backing up. Told me what?"

Alice giggled. "Oh, I was talking to Raivis. I knew you'd be shocked when you saw all this! You owe me ten lavender drops, Raivis!"

A fair-haired male faerie with cornflower blue eyes was sitting in Alice's hair, clutching the strands so hard it looked like he was trying to pull them out. He might have been, for Alice swatted him away, saying, "Uh – uh, Raivis! You already got some for your nest! I'm not about to go bald!" Raivis pouted and flew away.

Alice and Alfred had an impromptu picnic in the small grotto, consisting of pears, lavender dew, and several other "delicacies" brought to them by the faeries, or rather, they pretended to eat the food brought to them. Humans don't typically _eat_ tree bark, after all.

But fate was not on their side. As soon as Alice became blank again, Alfred knew it was time to head back to the castle, where they would be safer. Before they could leave the clearing, they were stopped by Yao and Ivan, with an army of fifty thousand soldiers, all armed to the teeth.

Gulp.

Alfred rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Hey guys, what's the big deal? You headin' to war, or something?"

Yao gave him a cold stare. "The jig is up, traitor. Your queen has informed us of your treachery."

Natalya rode up on horseback to sit between the two foreign Kings. Her snowy gown, pale hair, and white horse, made her look like the angel of purity. The contrast between the two males with dark attire and inky beasts only magnified the effect. "Hello, Alfred."

"Natalya." Alfred spat the name as if it was poison. "You betrayed us!"

"On the contrary, _babe,_" venom dripped from her bloodless lips. "_You _betrayed _us_."

Ivan spoke next, his thick accent making it all the more terrifying. "Come now and we will kill you quickly. If you resist, we will burn you at the stake."

Alfred drew his sword. "I will fight you if I must." Ivan chuckled.

"You and an empty – handed maid? Don't make me laugh."

Alice drew a sword from thin air, as well as a set of throwing daggers. Just for affect, she encrusted the hilts with emeralds. Alfred smirked. "Not so empty – handed now, is she? We've leveled the playing field considerably."

Ivan and Yao were at a loss for words, so Natalya took over. "It does not matter," she stated, her frigid tone making Alfred shiver involuntarily. "You will still lose."

"We'll see about that," Alfred returned as he plunged his sword into Natalya's heart.

Chaos ensued.

**They just keep getting shorter and shorter, don't they?**


	4. Loving Alice, Part One

**So this is the final chapter in our journey together, my lemon drops. I'm sad. I've had so much fun!**

**Thanks to ZanyAnimeGirl and Roderica Edelstein for reviewing every chapter. I owe you guys one! Or three (?)**

**And as always, special thanks to Kaia Petras.**

On horseback, Yao charged Alfred, while Ivan handled Alice on his trusty steed, Raivis. Alfred thought back to the faerie that shared the name and giggled aloud. Ivan narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know why you are laughing," he stated coldly, not taking his eyes off Alfred's, "You will soon be dead."

"We'll see about that," Alfred sneered as he slashed Ivan's wrist, cutting off the sleeve of his tunic in the process. Ivan looked horrified.

"That was expensive, da?"

"Sure was," he retorted, "Da." While Ivan was in momentary shock from the low blow, in his mind, Alfred stabbed Raivis in the heart. Ivan tumbled to the ground. "It's over," Alfred said, with a blade at Ivan's heart. Really, how bad of a fighter was this guy? Maybe Kings didn't fight where Ivan came from, Alfred speculated. They might have people do that for them.

"Is it over," Ivan spat, or is it just beginning?" His eyes went blank. He had died from blood loss from a simple cut on his wrist.

Alfred cut off the head to finish the job.

Looking over to Alice, Alfred saw she was holding her own against the younger but more skillful general. The daggers were abandoned on the ground; many were stained with blood.

Suddenly, Yao lunged sideways, setting himself up to kick Alice's sword out of her hand, which he did. Alice was surprised, but not out of tricks just yet. Closing her eyes, she willed the roots to grow and trip Yao, before tangling his ankles. He hit the ground hard, and the roots climbed up his legs, torso, neck, until he was completely encaged. Alice raised her previously lost sword, and Yao was dead.

The army of fifty thousand soldiers looked uncertain without their Kings. Many were just boys, some scarcely fourteen, drummed up only to increase the impression of power without any knowledge of fighting. The attack halted at once. They fled with one glare from Alice.

"Just like bloody Italians," Alice's voice broke into Alfred's head once more. She had a crisp British accent, Alfred noted. He hadn't noticed before.

"So how long does the spell work for?" Alfred questioned as he wiped blood from his blade.

"It should – " Wear off right about now, he saw her mouth. Alfred turned around and started the long journey back to the castle, trudging in exhaustion.

Watch out! Alice tried to say, but Alfred wasn't looking and was slammed into by Natalya.

"Natalya!" Alfred's eyes were wide with shock. "But how – I killed – " He was cut off by a maniacal laugh from his wife.

"Did you think I would charge into battle without armour?" She cackled. With blood staining her hair, rips decorating her clothes, and wounds scarring her face, she looked very demented indeed.

And very, very scary.

A fistfight ensued dangerously close to the gorge that gaped just three feet away. Alice silently cheered Alfred on, while a few faeries tugged at Natalya's hair.

Alfred might have won if Natalya hadn't punched him square in the jaw. He fell to the ground, herself looming over him, she he kicked her into the air.

An arrow from Alice pierced her heart.

So I guess Alfred won after all.

**NOTE: I cut this chapter in half, so you wouldn't have to wait so long.**


	5. Loving Alice, Part Two

**Second half of chapter four, my lemon drops! The final conclusion! Thanks to Roderica Edelstein and ZanyAnimeGirl, and always thanks to Kaia Petras.**

They trudged home, wounded and bloody, ready to face an angry mob. Alfred and Alice had just killed two Kings and a Queen, after all. They were prepared for anything from gunfire to pitchforks. One thing they weren't expecting, however, was a ghost town.

"Dude," Alfred was stunned. The town was absolutely deserted. "Where _is _everybody?" Alice couldn't respond, since the spell had worn off, but Alfred imagined she'd say something along the lines of, "I'm not a dude."

The main gate to the castle was flung open, and the guards had abandoned their posts. The duo slinked inside, and were scared shitless.

"SURPRISE!" The entire kingdom leapt off roofs and out from corners. The king and his maid were showered with rose petals and candy, which Alfred thoroughly enjoyed, upon arrival.

Alice's brothers were there, too. Allistor had gone to work in the Royal Navy when Alice was only three years old, so Alice was overcome with joy. She hadn't seen her younger brother, Peter, in years, either, so this was quite the treat. "Alice!" Peter squealed and jumped into her arms, not expecting a response. He hadn't been born yet when Alice's accident happened and she lost the gift of speech, so to him, Big Sister had always been mute.

Allistor, however, had known Alice back when she was the most beautiful singer in town. When he greeted her, he was shocked. "Alice!" he had yelled, much like the younger Kirkland son. "I haven't seen you since you were just a babe, and now you're the town hero! Tell me, how have you been?"

Alice had only blinked. Allistor's expression changed from one of excitement to one of concern. "Alice, what's wrong?"

Alfred had explained about the accident. He spun it into such gruesome and tragic stories that even some passersby who had heard the story before left with tears in their eyes. Allistor had bowed and bade them good-bye. Alice had told Alfred long ago that he doesn't cope well with change.

But the party was warm and inviting, and the atmosphere of gloom was long forgotten.

LINEBREAK

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Somehow through the thick noise, the crowd heard their King's cry for attention and simply put, shut up. "Thank you, but as I am your King, you're required to do it anyway." A ripple of laughter ran through the mob briefly before Alfred continued.

"A little while ago, the foreign Kings Yao and Ivan, along with their army, were tricked by ex-Queen Natalya into attacking me and Alice upon accusation of witchcraft. We battled, and Ivan was the first to die. He perished by my sword."

A collective hush fell over the crowd at the news of Ivan's death. Alfred continued. "Alice held her own against Yao, wielding her sword with expertise and throwing her daggers with seasoned aim. The emeralds were a nice touch," he added to Alice, before going on. "She eventually killed him as well, using earth magic to make the vines grow."

"So she _is _a witch!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"She saved my life!" Alfred countered. "Alice is less of a witch and more of a, a sorcerer, I guess. Moving on. After Yao's death, the army retreated.

"Then, Natalya tried to knock me into the gorge. She pinned me, and I was about to die, when I knocked her into the air. Alice shot her in the heart. So I have no doubts when I say this." He turned to Alice and got down on one knee.

"Alice, you're the best friend I could ever hope for. You've always been there for me, helping me out, and you're a _really _good listener. I can't think of anyone else who could be a better aide to me. I want to wake up in the morning and be able to feel you next to me, thinking, 'This is a good day, because we're together.' I love you, Alice Kirkland. Will you marry me?"

**Bye!**


End file.
